My wish upon a star
by lynchxdipippa
Summary: Do you believe in a magic? Like evil witches who cast spells on their step daughters, or fairies that live at the bottom of the garden? What about wishing upon a star. Do you believe that it would come true? I know I did, well I wanted to. And one night I was proven right.
1. My fairytale kinda life

**Hey y'all so this is a new story that ****_LauraRauraRoss_****. And she is such a great writer! Please go check out her stories their great! I hope you like this story we worked really hard on it so far. So with out further a due... read and enjoy!**

* * *

Do you believe in a magic? Like evil witches who cast spells on their step daughters, or fairies that live at the bottom of the garden? What about wishing upon a star. Do you believe that it would come true? I know I did, well I wanted to. And one night I was proven right.

In every fairy tale there's the bad guy, the prince charming and the main character who's had a sad life. But no matter what happens in a fairy tale, there's always a happy ending. Maybe that's why so many people fall in love with these stories, the girl gets her prince, the bad guys are gone and her life is finally... 'perfect'. And how does that happen? Magic.

Whether you believe it or not, my life was like one of these fairy tales. It fits perfectly into the description. But one thing I realised during this was not everything can stay perfect, not forever. That doesn't mean you can't have your moment to shine. Besides, when you wish upon a star your dreams come true...

_3 years ago_

_"You can't even do a simple thing can you! Ally was sitting at school for three hours!" my mom yelled. "I have work Penny! If I don't work the bills don't get payed!" my dad yelled back._

_I was sitting on the stairs holding Dougie the Dolphin tight to my chest. My tears just wouldn't stop coming. It was like a dam overflow. I ran upstairs to call my best friend._

_"Hello?" I sighed in relief.  
"A-a-austin?"  
"Ally? I was just about to call. Why are you crying?"  
"M-m-mom a-a-and d-d-dad f-f-..." he cut me off.  
"I'm already outside." I went to my balcony and opened the doors. He had me in a hug before I could even step out the door._

_"It's gonna be okay, don't worry." I cried into his shirt. He pulled away. I looked up at him. Something wasn't right._

_"What's wrong?" He closed his eyes. "You know me to well you know that?" He smiled but it was sad. Not is usual happy, jubilent smile.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Ally."  
I pulled away and crossed my arms.  
He sighed. "I'm...I'm moving Ally."  
My heart must have plummeted three floors. Fresh tears pricked at my eyes._

_"When?...Why?" I whispered.  
"That callback? I got the part. I'm moving to L.A." He wouldn't look at me. I wanted to be sad, but I had to be happy for him..._

_"That's great Austin! I'm...I'm so happy for you. When do you leave." I said as excitedly as I could manage.  
He looked up. "Tomorrow." he said, his voice cracking like he was about to cry.  
"Oh." I couldn't hold my tears any longer. They spilled over, but I didn't make a sound. I wanted him to be happy. But, now that I think about it, it might have been the biggest mistake of my life.  
(End of flashback)_

So that's my back story. It might not be a good one, but it's mine. Ever since Austin left, I don't have anyone to be there for me, except for my best friend Trish.

But, she's been acting, weird. When ever I bring up something about next week, she freezes. I don't know why but I feel like she's not telling me something.

But, you know the weird thing? Austin acted the exact same way before he told me He was leaving. I just hope that it doesn't mean the same thing.

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter! Please tell us what you thought of it! Remember a really awesome friend of mine her account is ****_LauraRauraRoss _****is writing this with me and I would love it if you checked out her stories there amazing! Well until next time!**

**Stay lovely ;)**


	2. My Glass Slipper Broke

**Hello fellow readers! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Oh, and LauraRauraRoss and I are both writing this story, my typing got mixed up on the first chapter. Well I hope you like this chapter here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything used unless I tell you otherwise.  
Enjoy!**

Ally's POV:

"Wakeeeeee up Miami! It's time for your daily dose of go-" I cut off the radio by hitting the alarm button on my clock. I threw off my covers and rolled out of bed. I grabbed my bright cheerleader uniform out of my closet and slipped on the short skirt. I put on the top, righting the giant blue 'M' in the center of my chest.

I know what your thinking, Ally Dawson, the clumsiest girl in the world, a cheerleader? I couldn't believe it myself. But I had to do something to keep my mind off the wreck I call my life.

I was tying my hair in a high, tight ponytail with a bright blue and yellow bow with sparkly edges. I applied some light make-up to my face. I put some eye liner with some mascara and a little strawberry lip gloss. I didn't need any blush, my cheeks were rosy enough.

I looked in the miror. The girl I saw looked like a preppy cheerleader, with a perfect popular life. But, if you looked into her eyes, my eyes, you would see a tired facade. Someone who just couldn't take another blow.

I shifted my eyes to the picture of Austin and I in the corner of my miror. I was on his back with my arms slung over his shoulders with my curls framing my face. Austin had his blonde hair perfectly wind blown over his eyes, his bright smile covering his face. He was looking at me over his shoulder while I looked down at him.

We took this picture the summer before he left for L.A. It was the only time I got to see him, except on his new show every Sunday. But, that wasn't him. That wasn't my Austin. My Austin was the one in the picture.

I heard a honk outside singnaling that Trish and Cassidy were here to go to school. "Come on Ally! We're going to be late again!" I heard Trish shout. I grabbed my backpack and my cheer bag and ran downstairs.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of orange juice. I almost ran into my mom in the process.

"Whoa! Steady cowgirl." I half-heartedly smiled at her. "Hey, your dad and I need to talk to you after school today, its really important." Another honk. "Ally!" I nod really quickly and sprint out the door towards Trish's convertible.

It was a purple convertible with a cream colored rag top. The top was down at the moment with Cassidy in the back seat and Trish behind the wheel. They were both in the same uniform I was in, since they were my co-captains.

Yes, me uncoordinated Ally Dawson was head cheerleader. Ironic huh?

Trish and I have been best friends for as long as I could remember. That curly top was there for me through thick and thin, I was her tuxedo and she was my bow tie**(1).**

Cassidy, Trish, and I became a trio after Austin left. We were always friends with Cassidy just not as close as we are now.

"If we're late because of you again, I'm going to kill you." She said taking the car out of park. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "We're ten blocks away, we won't be late." she huffed. "You said that last time and we were still late weren't we?"

"You guys are coming to help me set up for the pep rally during free period right?" Cassidy said as Trish pulled into the parking lot. I poked my lip out as I looked at her, "I'm sorry Cass I have to make up a test for English." She groaned as we walked through the school doors.

"Why? You have straight A's! What is missing one test going to do?" I rolled my eyes. "Bring me down a whole test grade is what it will do. Look I promise I'll be there when I'm done." She sighed. "Its better than nothing, what about you Trish?" She said with pleading in her eyes. "Ya, I'll be there I promise." she said going through her locker. "Good I don't think I can set those amps up on my own." I laughed.

I know, I know. Why would cheerleaders need amps? Well our squad is different. We do routines like the ones on Glee, just to make it intresting**(2).** Why do you think I'm the captain?

I shut my locker and turned around. I went up to the "Nerd Club" on the other side of the court yard to say hi. I love talking to them, their some of my best friends. I'm not ann evil tyrant cheerleader, none of us are. Again our squad is unique.

I was half way through the day, when I walked up to Trish. "Hey Trish, you want to go to the mall this weekend?" She tensed up. She's doing it again. I don't know what's wrong with her. "Um... I don't know, I'll get back to you ok?" I nodded suspicously. I turned watching her curly ponytail bounce as she walked down the hallway.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Trish's POV:

"What am I going to do Cassidy?" I said plugging in an amp cord to the open house mic.

Cassidy looked up at me, pausing the stream of shiny confetti that she was pouring in to the air cannon. "You haven't told her yet?" she said incredoulous.

"But, your leaving Saturday."  
"I know."  
"And its Wednsday."  
"Ya, I know."  
"She isn't going to take it lightly."  
"Cass, I know that."  
"And with Aus-"  
"I got all of that Cass!"  
"Then Why haven't you told her yet?" She said perching her hand on her hip, pursing her lips.

I sighed. "I haven't told her yet," I looked up at Cassidy with her waiting eyes. "because... because I don't know how to tell her without breaking her beyond repair." I said my eyes misting over. I blinked my tears back so my mascara wouldn't run.

"Your going to have to tell her Trish," she said softly, kindly "whether you want to or not."

* * *

**Ok guys thats the second chapter! Sorry it took to long to write I wanted it to be awesome and for my co-author to ok it first. We work together, this story is a team effort. **

**1) I love that line in Cher Lloyd's song "Oath" you should listen to it if you haven't already.  
2) So, this idea was in another story I read called Enemies with Benefits by xXI Like Disney Deal With ItxX and I loved the idea. Its just so unique! And that story is amazing and you should go read it if you haven't already.**

**Anyway thank you so much for reading! And don't forget to check out my co-authors account LauraRauraRoss her stories will BLOW YOUR MIND! Well until next time!**

**Stay Lovely ;)**


	3. All Time Low

**Hey y'all! Sorry we haven't updated in a while, it took a lot longer than we thought to write the chapter. But we have it now and I think we did a really good job. So now I will stop blabbing and let you read, so... Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally's POV:

"I think the performance went great! Even though my stomach was doing more flips then Kennedy was." I said laughing. We had finished the pep rally and were on our way home.

"I still can't believe you still have stage fright and you've been a cheerleader all year." Cassidy says. "You think you would be over it by now." I sighed. "Cassidy its not that easy," I said turning to look at her in the back seat, "having all those people stare at you freaks me out." I shuddered in my seat.

Whenever we perform, I don't look at the crowd so that way I don't think their there. But I can't perform in music class though, that gives me the chills.

I look over at Trish in the drivers seat. She looks tense and she has a frown on her face. Their's something wrong but she's not telling me anything. I'm really starting to get worried.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After we drop Cassidy off, I turn the radio off in the car and turn to Trish.  
"Ok seriously tell me whats wrong? You've been acting all weird for ages now and I'm not taking anything other than the truth for an answer!"  
"Ally, it's nothing—"  
"No. It's something and as your best friend I demand to know."  
"Ally please don't do this."  
"Trish!" I beg, "Please just tell me."  
"I'm moving." she blurts out.

I just sit there looking at her as she pulls into my driveway.  
"What?" I ask.  
"I didn't know how to tell you, but I'm moving."

I let out a breath and look forward, tears springing in my eyes.  
"No, you can't be, it's not something that just happens, your friends don't 'just move'."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"No!" I shout. "You can't, Trish your all I have left."  
She just stays silent.  
"When?" I ask.  
"Tomorrow."  
I feel my heart clench as I look at her in disbelief.  
"Tomorrow?! Did it ever occur to you that you could have told me before?!"  
"I wanted to, really, but it's hard for me—"  
"For you? What about me?"  
"Hey this isn't all about you Ally, I'm the one moving."

I run a hand through my hair, shaking.  
"You're doing exactly what Austin did! You know how much that destroyed me, so why are you doing it as well?" I break down.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Trish said now in tears too. "It's not like I have a choice, it's my parents decission."

"I know, it's just... I don't know what I'll do without you."

Trish reaches over and pulls me into a hug.

"We'll keep in contact, don't worry."

"That's what Austin said, and look how that turned out." I whisper.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After we exchanged some more tears I finally said goodbye to trish. She promised to text me everyday. It will be really weird without her, and I know I'll still have Cassidy but I have a feeling we might drift apart a little...

As I walk into the house I hear yelling, not that it's abnormal anymore.

As I'm about to walk up the stairs the shouting stops and my mum calls me into the livingroom.

"Yeah?" I say quietly.  
"Ally, sweetly have you been crying?"  
"Maybe."

"See Lester, this is what happens when we Fight—"  
"It's not that!" I shout. "It's... Trish, she's moving." I sit down on the couch, more tears welling up. "Besides it's not like you'd care if you were the cause, you fight all the time."

"Don't speak to us that way Ally."  
"How can you say that to me?! All you ever do is yell at each other and you have the courage to tell me not to be annoyed by that?"

They both just look at each other and I shake my head and walk past them, heading towards the stairs.

"Ally wait!"

"No, I'm not in the mood."  
"It's important."  
"I think it can wait till tomorrow."  
"Your mother and I are getting a divorce."

That sentence stops my heart, more than anything thats happened today.

"What...?" I turn around slowly.

"We've filed for a divorce."

"What? No. No you can't be."

"You said your self, all we ever do is argue."

"It doesn't mean I want you to get a divorce!"

I looked back and fourth between them, I felt new tears trickle down my cheeks but I ignored them.

"We're sorry honey." my dad says.  
"We didn't mean for this to happen honey. We just fell out of love." my mom says. She reaches out to touch me but I pull away.

"I knew you were growing apart," I said looking straight at them,  
so they could see the hurt in my eyes.  
"but, I thought you could hold it together just for me." I looked away. "I guess I was wrong."

I ran upstairs, ignoring them calling my name. I slammed my door behind me. I looked around at all the pictures on my walls. Some were of my parents and I, looking like the happiest family in the world. There were some of Trish and me, and there were some of Trish, Cassidy and I. Then there was a whole section for Austin and I.

I couldn't take it anymore. I knocked all of the books off of my desk, papers sailing everywhere. I stripped the covers off of my bed throwing them behind me. I threw the clothes from my closet on the floor not caring if I hit anything or made any noise.

I backed up against my door, sobbing. Why did everything happen to me? I slid down landing on the carpet floor of my room. I don't understand why everthing happened to me, why for some reason, my life had to get ripped apart.

I reached down and touched my necklace. Austin had given it to me the day he left, I haven't taken it off since. I traced the script letters that spelled 'Ally' with my thumb.

I reached for my remote, hoping some TV would cheer me up. I clicked the power button and the screen lit up with a familiar blonde. Of course.

The interviewer looked at him beginning to ask him another question. I went to change the channel when I heard what she asked. I paused mid click.

"Do you ever miss anyone from home while your in LA?" she asked him smililing sweetly. He laughed.

"No, not really." he said, I flinched.  
"I mean, I have some friends and some family, but I keep in contact with all of them so I don't have to miss them much." He said.

I knew that was a lie. I haven't talked to him since he left, even though he promised to keep in contact with me. I shut the TV off because I didn't want to hear his press lies anymore.

But, I still hadn't figured out one thing. He had broken my heart, broken it into a million pieces. But, I still loved him.

Its amazing how someone can break your heart, but you still love them with every broken piece of it.


	4. Starlight, Star bright

**Hey y'all! Sorry we haven't updated in a while, I really wanted this chapter to be as close to perfect as possible. So now I'll stop blabbing and let you all read so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything unless I tell you otherwise.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

It was 2:00 in the morning and I still haven't budged from this spot. Its raining outside, mimicking my mood exactly. My make-up had long since run down my face, from crying.

I looked out the window and watched the rain as it made a wall against the city lights. I slid up my door and pushed off of it. I walked to my balcony door and pushed it open.

The rain soaked me in seconds, but I was to numb to care.

I walked to the railing and leaned against using my hands to steady myself. I gripped it, looking up into the sky.

I screamed ripping away from the railing. I heard the thunder clap. I let everything out in that one scream. It was all I had left.

I looked up and saw a bright star shining through all the clouds, all the walls of rain.

I looked at it remembering the rhyme my mom told me when I was little.

_"Starlight,  
Star bright,  
first star I see tonight."_

It came out muffled through my tears, but I kept going.

_"I wish I may,  
I wish I might,  
have the wish I wish tonight."_

I closed my eyes. Feeling the sting of my tears inside.

"I wish my life was perfect, that nothing to ruin it, nothing to blemish it, had ever happened."

I fluttered my eyes open. I looked around. The rain had become soft, so that I could see through it once again. I looked up to see the star twinkle in the dark night sky.

I sighed. "It was worth a shot." I said to myself.

I turned around and twisted the ancient door knob on the door and opned it. I looked through the glass one more time before I closed it completely, to be lost in my nightmares.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next moring I wake up with a frown on my face, something's different.

I realise that I'm in warm, clean pajamas. As I look around the room I notice it's not a total tip, everything is exactly where it was before I trashed it.

I quickly sit up.

Maybe I just need to clear my head? I'll have a shower, they always help...

But as I run into the bathroom I'm faced with the 6ft long mirror and jump back with a gasp of my own reflection.

My face, it's so clean, no makeup. But it's not even that, my skins glowing, and my hair is long and full. Not dry and dead like usual.

But to be fair I never really have time to focus on my appearance.

But still, I'm so... Pretty?

I'm cut away from my thoughts when I hear my mom and dads voices, but there not arguing?

As I walk downstairs wearily their voices become more clear.

"Did you sleep well last night Lester?"  
"Wonderful, you."  
"Fantasic. Would you like some waffles?"  
"Thought you'd never ask." he chuckled.

"Mom... Dad..." I nervously ask, but to be honest I'm more shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Having breakfast dear, would you like some?" my mom asks with a smile. Her hair and makeup is all done and she's wearing an apron over a casual dress. She looks like a picture perfect housewife.

"No thanks, umm, what's happened?"  
"What?"  
"What... Everything's different, I'm really confused." I show slight panic through my voice.

They both look at each other then back at me.

"Are you feeling alright Sweety?" my dad asks.

"I'm fine, it's you guys and the house and me... But not me if you get that I mean." I ramble. "Look my room, it's perfect, and so are my looks and you guys, what are you doing?!"

"Ally you're not making any sense."

"No I'm making perfect sense. Just last night you two told me you where getting a divorce."

"Honey why would we do that? You know your father and I love each other."

"All you ever do is scream at one another!"

"Ally please watch your tone, it's not nice to speak like that." my dad says, but he doesn't raise his voice.

"This is messed up, something about this all is just messed up."  
I run through to the hall. Why is everything so perfect now?

The voice in the back of my head keeps telling me that it's always what I've wanted. But I'm just so confused to what's happening, I just want someone to explain!

Just then there's a knock on the door. Something is pulling me towards it, so before my parents get here I answer it.

And I wish I didn't.

There standing at the door was no other than Austin. Austin Moon.

I'm completely frozen, but can't help but shake. Tears well up in my eyes as I look at him.

"Hey Alls."

He takes a step forward to hug me, but I make no effort to move.

It's him, it's really him. I can see and feel and even smell him.

He pulls back and looks at me.

"C'mon, smile. You look like you haven't seen me in years." he laughs.

I stare up at him in even more shock. Tears now streaming down my face as I completely push away from him and run up the stairs.

Once I slam my bedroom door I look through the window and to the sky.

"What the hell."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! We'll be updating soon, and you should really go check out 'Moon's Teen Shelter' on my co-writer ****_LauraRauraRoss's_**** profile. She might not update a lot but it is sooooo worth it. Well until next time**

**Stay lovely ;)**


	5. Wishes do come true

**Hey everyone! Y'all ready for a new chapter? A lot of questions you might have about the wish are going to get answer in here so we hope you like it! So I'll stop blabbing now and let you read so... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ally open the door." Austin asks knocking.

I can't believe it. It's him. Actually him.

It's so weird, it can't be real. Why is he here?

"Alls... Please."

I move out the way as the door slowly opens, his head peaking around before he fully walks in. I quickly stand up, startled by how tall he has gotten.

A lot has changed, about him, his voice is deeper, and apart from his height he's definitely more build, but I guess that's what happens to guys.

"Why are you crying?" he asks.

I look up at him afraid to speak, what do I say.

I'm so mad right now, but at the same all I want to do is hug him.

"What the hell Austin!"

Well I guess shouting works as well?

"Wow, okay what's happened, clearly something's bothering you." he walks straight past me and sprawls out over my bed.

This can't be real.

"What are you doing here." my sight is misted by tears.

"What does it look like, you know as soon as I get back I always come visit you first."

"What?"

"Okay so I arrived yesterday but I was tired." he sits up and looks at me.  
I suddenly feel really nervous. It's as if he's a stranger, I feel like I don't know him.  
"And now you're freaking out."

"What?"

"C'mon I know you better than you know you. What's got you so worked up." he stands up and walks over to me. "Did anything bad happen while I was gone?"

I work up my courage, trying to find my voice. How would you react to this?

"You can't... You're not.." I pause just to regain myself. "Where have you been?!" I shout. "Three freaking years! Three years Austin! What do you think?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have not seen you in three years, you just left me when I needed you the most. Did you even try to keep contact? And now you just show up at my door and act like you've been away on holiday for two weeks and.. What the hell is happening?!" I break down.

He just looks at me concussed and hurt.

"Ally I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been away for a month."

"No, you moved to LA three years ago."

"Yeah, when we were fifteen..." he lightly holds onto my arm but I quickly pull away.  
"Are you sick?" he asks concerned.

"No, I'm confused."

"About what? You're shutting me out like I've done something bad. I call you every night—"

"I have not been in contact with you since the day you left."

"I only lived there for a year, then back here. We called and FaceTime everytime I'm out of town and now you're making me confused."

What?

I start crying more, is he being serious?

"I don't know what's happening."

Austin's face softens as he moves forward and wraps me in a hug. His strong arms give me so much comfort.

"I'm so scared Austin."

"It'll be okay" he whispers.

But I have a feeling he's just as confussed as me.

After a while I convinced Austin I was okay and he went home. I was so confused, my head was spinning.

I sat on my bed wrapping my blanket around me.

How could he be here? Why'd he come back? And why was he acting like he never left?

A thud on my balcony interupted my thoughts. I looked outside and saw such a bright light I had to shield my eyes.

I got up wrapping the blanket even tighter around me.

I pushed open the balcony door and looked to the side of the balcony.

The bright light was shining on the left so I slowly started walking towards it.

The light moved, sat up kind of. It even made a noise that sounded like 'Ow'?

Wait, it did say ow.

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

The top of the light moved, like it was looking up at me.

"Are you Ally?" It spoke.  
"Why are you a talking light?" I asked.

"I asked you first." It challenged standing up, I think.  
"I asked you second." I said.

It sighed. The light got dimmer and dimmer until it seemed dull. But in the place of that light, was a beautiful girl.

She was probobaly my age, and she had long blond hair. She was my height and had glowing skin. She was wearing a long white dress that draped lower in the back. She was beautiful.

"Wow." I breathed.  
"Wow yourself." she said laughing.

"Who are you?" I asked.

A look of recognition flickered across her face.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. I'm Anastasia but you can call me Ana. I'm your star."

I must have looked bewildered because she rolled her eyes at me and opened her mouth to explain.

"You wished on a star last night, asking for a perfect life? Ringing any bells?" I thought about it. I looked up at her.

"You mean, last night, when I said that old rhyme and wished for a perfect life, it actually worked?" I said stunned.

"By golly I think she's got it!" She said sarcastically.

"How?" I asked incredoulus.

"Pretty simple actually," she started, "I saw you last night from up there," she said pointing at the sky, "then you looked right at me. You started to say the spell and when someone starts the spell, you have to grant their wish. Otherwise you get in a lot of troble."

"Oh my God." I said. I couldn't believe this was happening.

She looked down at her wrist like she had a watch. "Cue the questions in 3, 2, 1..." She said right before I started to speak.

"So my parents were never going to get a divorce."  
"Yup."  
"And Trish was never going to move."  
"Basically."  
"And, Austin never left and forgot about me?"  
"Nope. Your life is compllletelly blemish free just like you wished for."

I laughed. Thiss waas incredible. But then something occured to me.

"Wait. There's always a catch to this sort of thing." I say carefullly.

She cocked her head at me. "I don't get what you mean."

"Like I only have one week or something terrible happened that I can't change or-" She chuckled cutting me off.

"Ally, the only thing about the wish is that it can be reversed unless there is a dominant reason that it should be. Like if your wish caused the world to end or something."

I looked at her and nodded, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I have to stay with you though, its the rules. In case something goes wrong or something you need explained to you." She said looking at me, waiting for me to disagree.

"Okay." I said. She looked taken aback.  
"Your okay with that?" She asked suprised.  
"Yeah I'm fine with it. I don't want to look stupid or anything."

I heard a honk downstairs and looked over the balcony. I saw a purple convertible with a familiar Latina hanging out of it.

"Come on Ally! We have to get to the mall for Austin's performance!" She yelled up at me.

I smiled I looked back over my shoulder and saw Ana smirking at me.

"Well come on we haven't got all day!" she says grabbing my hand.

She envelopes us in white light and we dissapear.

* * *

** Another chapter done! We can't wait to write the next chapter! We have a lot of good ideas. So until next time my beautiful readers.**

**Stay lovely ;) **


	6. Meeting new people

**Hello beautiful people! Here's the new chapter! And you must pay attention because things in here could be very significant later ;). So please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I just put the word here does it count? Because we obviously don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

Somehow, I ended up walking out the door fully dressed. I had no idea where Ana had went but I wasn't worried about it.

I ran to the purple convertible waiting in my driveway, trying not to trip on the heels I was wearing in the process.

I opened the door and slipped into the passenger side of the car. I was smiling like an idiot. Trish looked at me with a bemused expression on her face.

"Uh, Ally? May I ask why your smiling like you just found a million dollars?" she said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and gestured to the steering wheel. "Just drive." I said trying to bite back my laughter.

She reached to turn the key on for the ignition and started the car. She looked out the back window, not wanting to hit anything.

When she was at the end of the pavement, a car came to a direct stop behind her. She had to slam on the breaks. She huffed and pushed open the door to jump out of the car. I followed suit on my side, to see what idiot decided to park at the end of the driveway.

The blue jeep held an oddy dressed coppertop in the front seat and a certain blonde leaning over him.

Oh, that idiot.

"May I ask why your idiot brain thought it was a good idea to stop right behind a moving car blondie?" Trish said with her arms crossed over her chest.

He just shrugged like it was no big deal. "Wasn't my fault." He said not so discreetly gesturing to the red head sitting next to him. I still didn't know who he was.

Trish leaned on the window looking at the red head strangely before hitting him on the head, rather hard.

He winced bringing his hand up to rub the spot she had smacked.

"Ow! You know I bruise easily Trish!" she smiled sickly sweet at him.  
"That's why I did it." she said pushing up from the car.

"Trish!" I screech, sorrily smiling to the red head before dragging her away. "You can't just go around hitting strangers!"

"What are you talking about?" She looks at me questioningly. "look lets just go, Austin and Dez will meet us there."

"Austin's going to be there?" I say a little too excited, earning a raised eyebrow from Trish.

"Someones eager."

"Pfft, what no, I just... Feel like I haven't seen him in a while, that's all."

"Whatever you say," She begins to drive, whisteling the wedding march until i hit her.  
We laugh for a while until it dawns upon me what she mentioned before.

Dez? Was he the red head?

"Um Trish? Why don't you like Dez?" I ask, seeing if I'm right and he is the red head.

"It's a long stroy, besides you should know, we hang out with them 24/7, you are the one who intoduced me to him."

"I am?"  
"God Ally, Austin told me that you where acting a bit strange, but I didn't think he meant this much."

"I'm just... my head is feeling a little clouded recently."

"Okay, but you know Ally, if anything is ever up you can always tell me."

"I know," I smile to her. "Because I know you're always going to be here now..."

She looks at me strangely as we pull into the mall parking lot.

"Your sure your ok?" She asks concerned.

I nod. "Actually, everythings perfect."

We got to the mall 20 minutes ago and we still didn't see the blue jeep anywhwere.

"Where are they?" Trish asks.

As if on cue, the jeep comes speeding up to meet us. The two boys hop out slamming the doors and running around it to get to us.

Austin grabs my hand and Dez grabs Trish.

"Ow! Austin you don't have to pull me, I'm not a chariot!" I say as his grip tightens pulling me towards the big stage set up in the middle of the courtyard.

Trish and Dez stop and Austin halts jerking me back.

"Ok," Trish says pulling out her phone. "Austin, Ally you need to go backstage to get ready. Dez and I will stay here and make sure-"

"Ready for what?" I say cutting her off. They all turn and look at me like I've lost my mind.

"Ally, your the opening act for the concert today." she says in a duh tone.

"What?" I say, thinking I misheard her.

"Your singing, up there, for Austins concert." Trish says slowly so I can process pointing to the stage.

My eyes widen and I feel a lump growing in my throat.

This. Is. Not. Good.

* * *

**Ooooooh cliffhanger! Maybe you might just get the next chapter early since its Christmas. :) Anyway until next time**

**Stay lovely ;)**


	7. Pre-show Jitters

**Hey guys, guess what? It's ****_LauraRauraRoss_****! I really hope you're liking this story we are writing?  
Lynchxdipippa is letting me do the A/N today so I just wanted to say thank you and keep telling us what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: We both honestly don't get why these are significant but I nor ****_LauraRauraRoss_**** gets why these go here because its obvious we own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

"Austin I really don't think this is a good idea." I shout running after him backstage.

"Why not?" he quickly turns around to face me, resulting in me running straight into his chest.

As he catches me I can feel my cheeks heat up, but he just smiles.

"Um, I... Um..." I'm at a loss for words.

Snap out of this Ally, it's still the same old Austin.

He's just... Taller, and more muscular, and his voice is much... Hotter?

No. Okay no he is still your friend, stop thinking of him like that.

"I have stage fright." I whisper.

Austin just gives me a confused and slightly scared look as he lets go and I steady myself.

"I just think it would be better if you did all of your concert, I mean that's what your fans would want."

It's weird, these past few years I've seen Austin on TV, him being famous and with fans. I don't feel like I'm talking to a celebrity, because he's Austin, just cause he is known to other people doesn't change who he is. But I don't feel like I'm talking to my old friend.

It's hard to explain, it's just so different. It's him, just... Older.

I know I'm making no sense but neither is anything thats happening.

"Are you sure your ok?" he asks stepping back.

"No, no I'm not. I'm sorry but I can't get on that stage. You of all people should know how big my stage fright is."

Austin looks around nervously then signals over one of the crew members.

A blonde girl around my age bounces over to us with a black T-Shirt with 'wardrobe' written in white on the front and back.  
She looks familiar.

"Could you take Ally to her dressing room and make sure she sits down and has some water and something to eat, she isn't feeling herself." he tells her.

"Austin!" I shout as he runs away in the opposite direction.

"Come along Ally, let's get you ready. Trust me, it might take a while."

As soon as we enter the dressing room I turn around and grab her arm.

"Anastasia!"

"I told you to just call me Ana. And that took you a while to notice." she walks off as if this is normal.

"Your the star girl."

"Yeah. God Austin want kidding when he said you where a little off— ooh there's the dress!"

"Ana!" I shout. "What's going on."

"You've already asked me this—"

"It's not funny! Okay so I get that I made a wish and everything's 'perfect' now, but why are they making me go up on stage?"

"You don't have stage fright anymore." she says simply emerging from the corner with a large bag which I presume had my dress in it.

"Okay this Ally with this life might not have stage fright, but I do."

"Hmm, yeah I see how that could be a problem."

"You think!? Did it ever occur to you that when you changed my life you could have changed me with it? Instead I have all these memories and emotions from a life that doesn't exsist anymore."

"But if you didn't know what was happening- with the wish and everything- then you wouldn't appreciate it." she smiles.

I let out a sigh. Looking in the mirror.

"How am I supposed to go out there and perform, I don't even know what I'm doing."

"One of your own songs of course." Ana chirps.

"My own song!" I screech. "I can't do that. They'll all laugh or think its stupid."

"No they won't—"

"They will. I'm not doing this. I can't! They're Austin's fans, he should be doing the full thing."

I go to walk out the door but stop dead in my tracks at Ana's next sentence.

"But they're your fans as well."

Silence falls in the room.

"Ally you're famous."

I look at Ana like shes crazy.

"Come on," she holds out her hand. "Let's get you ready."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ana reaches for the zipper on the bag and pulls down. She pushes the sides back so that she can pull out the dress fully.

My eyes widen as I look at it. It's gorgeus, that may even be an understatement.

"Uh, Ally, you can't wear the dress over your clothes." She says gesturing up and down my body. I look at her like she's crazy.

"Are you serious?" I say looking at her than the dress. She nods her head, her long blonde curls bouncing vigourously.

I gulp down the lump in my throat and slip out of my heels. I peel the rest of my clothes off. When I throw my shirt to the ground, I feel soft satin and scratchy material being pulled over my head.

My vision is black for a few seconds as Ana pulls the dress over me. I feel it slip around my legs and drop down to my feet.

"Arms." she says nonchalantly telling me to push them through the holes. I lift them up as I push them through, the top of the dress sleeves landing right below my shouldders.

As Ana is straitening out the dress, I look in the miror and gasp.

The dress is a creamy satin white with a straight neckline across. The neckline had a trail of white curls that looked like flowers and trailed down and circled the tops of the sleeves. The sleeves come down like a vail covering the length of my arms.

It hugs me perfectly, highlighting all the curves I have. It cuts at the waist in a strait V down with a string of cloth flaring out around it. The skirt of it cascades down my legs, covering my feet.

I look so confident in this dress, I don't look like I have stage fright.

"Ana, I don't think I can do this." I say causing her to look in the miror from her position behind me.

"Ally sit down and don't crinkle the dress." she says pointing to the chair in front of the miror. I'm facing her as she digs her hand in to her make-up bag.

She pulls out a tube and opens it. She gestures to her lips telling me to pucker mine.

She leans down to slide it across my lips.

"You know I used to be afraid of flying?" she says putting a tissue between my lips for me to blot.

I look at her with question in my eyes as I touch my lips to the tissue.

"How? Your a star." I say watching as she finishees my eyes.

She walks around the chair and sighs as I feel her lightly tug my hair.

"Ironic huh? I always thought I'd fall out of the sky, not be as great as my parents were. That I'd fail everyone." she paused.

"Then one day, a boy in my class pushed me off the edge of our school in the sky. I was falling. But I suddenly stopped and hovered. I looked down and I wasn't falling anymore."

She turned my chair around so I was facing the miror, fluffing out my hair.

"I was afraid of something that I could do all along." She smiled at me as I looked in the miror.

"Ally, even I know your talented. The only one telling you you can't do it is you." she says throwing my hair over my shoulder so the soft curls rest in the front.

I looked at her in the miror, pursing my blood red lips. "Are you sure I can do this?"

She nodded, shaking her curls again. "I'm more than sure." she says grabbing my hand to pull me up.

She gives it a squeze before letting go and pulling the door open for me to step through.

* * *

**I really hope you liked that chapter, this story is super fun to co-write and incase I don't get another chance, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!  
Leave us your thoughts and options, we really appreciate it!**

**P.S: The link for Ally's dress will be on ****_Lynchxdipippa's_**** profile if you want to see it yourself. Hope you enjoyed your extra chapter present! Other than that Have a very Merry Christmas from both of us! **

**Stay lovely ;)**


	8. Showtime

**Hello fellow readers! So this is the performance chapter you've been waiting for, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own Austin and Ally and the characters? Nah, didn't think so.**

* * *

"Hey everybody!" I heard Dez yell, getting a round of claps and cheers throughout the courtyard.

He laughs. "We got some great performances tonight. Now to start off our Sunset Concert, help me welcome my great friend, Ally Dawson!" He said clapping with the mic in his hands running off the stage.

I closed my eyes, the silver eye shadow making them heavy. I took a deep breath, and looked up into the dark of the stage in front of me.

I heard the crowd go silent, except for a few whoops and cheers. I heard the upbeat of the music start and I opened my mouth to sing.

**_Hey yeah, ohhh yeah  
ohh yeah eah yea_**

I stepped out, the loud base thumping in my ears, giving me confidence.

_**I thought that I was to old to believe in fairytales  
But there's a letter from you waitin' when I check my mail  
I start to shakin' like a 7 on the Richter scale when you say you love me.**_

_**Look in the miror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
It's comin' clearer.**_

I walk up to the edge of the stage and look out at the crowd. I see my curly haired best friend in the front row as she gives me a thumbs up. I smile.

_**I'm Cinderella at the ball  
I'm Alice growing ten feet tall  
It's not just make believe.**_

_**Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits  
It's not just make believe.**_

There's a wave in the music, cueing lights to light up people on the sides of the stage dressed in fairytale like shirts and pants that look like jeans. The guys are wearing flannel white shirts and the girls are wearing tops that flair out right above the pants in various colors.

_**It started out like just another ordinary day  
Now suddenly my life is different in every way**_

_**The sun is brighter and my happiness is here to stay  
It's like I'm dreaming.**_

_**Thank you for showing me that true love doesn't hurt when you fall.**_

I held my stomach bringing out the note. The dancers started moving towards the center of the stage behind me.

**_You got me glowing._**

I sang as I feel myself being lifted.

_**I'm Cinderella at the ball  
I'm Alice growing ten feet tall  
It's not just make believe**_

_**Here comes the prince's kiss  
I'm positive the slipper fits  
It's not just make believe.**_

I was lifted onto a platform in the middle of the stage that was moving upward.

**_Whenever, wherever, forever I'll be with you.  
We have it,  
It's magic, ohhhhh._**

I said holding the last note out, before a break came for the music to flow. I walk down the stairs of the platform, holding my dress as what looks like fake snow starts to fall from above.

I get to the bottom and lift my head up, letting the flurries fall on my face and stick in my hair. One of the dancers hand me a white rose as I start to sing.

_**Look in the miror  
and I'm not who I used to be at all.**_

I sing swinging my hands out to clutch my dress leaning my body over slightly for the powerful note.

_**It's comin' clearer**_

_**I'm Cinderella at the ball  
I'm Alice growing ten feet tall it's not just make believe.  
It's really happening I feel so good I gotta sing  
It's not just make believe.**_

I sing walking the length of the stage touching the fans hands.

_**I'm Ariel above the sea,  
I'm beauty dancin' with the beast  
It's not just make believe.**_

_**Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits.  
It's not just make believe. ohhh yeah**_

_**It's not just make believe (it's not just make believe)  
Ohhh yeah yeah ohhh yeah**_

_**It's not just make believe.**_

I finish smiling and breathing heavily. I throw the rose into the crowd towards my best friend and watch her catch it with a big grin on her face.

I blow a kiss out to the crowd before turning to the side of the stage, my dress making a whoosh. I run off and into a hug with Ana.

"That was amazing!" I squeal. "I can't believe I did that. That's just so not me, not Ally Dawson."

"Ally!" Austin runs over. "I told you you'd be amazing! That has to be one of your best performances."

I smile up at him, Turing around to ask Ana if she could give us a minute, but she was already gone.

"Thank you Austin," I say quietly. "I guess I've always had this performer in me, I was just to afraid to show people."

Austin smiles at me, looking at me strangely.

Oh right! I forgot, I 'haven't had stage fright in ages.'

"I mean... I haven't done anything while you where away so I was a bit nervous tonight." I try to make sense to him.

"I was only gone three months to record the album in LA."

"Yeah, so you've said... How often do you go away on these little buisness trips?"

"What?"

"It's just, I don't keep track, so I was wondering how often you actually leave."

"I guess it's every few months, but you know it's usually only for a few weeks."

I nod, playing with my dress.

"You look beautiful." Austin says and my head shoots up. "just thought you needed to hear that, you seem down these days." He places his hand onto the side of my head and pulls me into a hug, kissing my forehead.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Alls?"

"I know," I tighten my grip around him. "I know."

"Austin Moon to stage in two minutes." A voice over the loud speaker echos.

"That's my que," he tells me, but I hold on for just a second longer. Just to take it all in, him being here.

Once again he looks at me worried but I shake him off.

"Go on, show them all what a real Austin Moon concert looks like."

He nods heading for the staircase to the side of the stage, but quickly turns around.

He opens his mouth to speak but I interrupt him.

"Your fans are waiting. Now go with that stage rockstar." We both grin at my last comment before he takes a breath and runs onto the stage, as the fans erupt in screams and chants.

* * *

**Another chapter done! I'm shaking. We honestly don't even know what's going to happen. But the magic is in the mystery right? Haha well don't forget to leave your thoughts in a nice little review down there! They make us smile :)**

**Stay lovely ;)**

**Song: It's not just make believe by Kari Kimmel**


	9. The Sleepover

**Hey guys, it's Lauren again, so I kinda started writing this chapter and decided I couldn't stop so... Yeah, I guess this ones on me, I hope you like it though.**

**Disclaimer: if you haven't already guessed Lynchxdipippa and I still dont own Austin & Ally, if we did then there would already be an announcement that they where moving to abc so... Well actually we are still working on that, but until then we don't own anything**

* * *

When I got home I was raving to my mom and dad about how amazing my night was.

You know, I actually forgot what it was like to have a normal family, no fighting, no arguing. It was nice.

"Oh honey!" My mom interrupts me. "I need to go get the spare blankets from the cupboard, I'll be right back." Then she ran off.

"Why do we need blankets?" I ask my dad.

"For your sleepover with—"

The doorbell echos through the halls.

"Oh that'll be him, you better go answer." My dad smiles.

Him? Who's him?

I open the door and am faced with

"Austin? What are you doing here, it's late."

"I know," he laughs, gently moving me to the side and stepping in.

I notice he has an overnight bag in his hand.

"Are you staying over?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"I'm having trouble remembering a lot these days." I murmur, not expecting him to hear, but he does.

Just as he's about to say something my mom comes running around the corner.

"Austin!" She hugs him. "Long time no see, sorry I missed you the other day when you dropped by."

"No worries, I didn't stay very long anyway." He awkwardly laughs.

"Well," my mom continues. "The spare room is being re decorated so I hope you're ok with the couch, I have plenty pillows and blankets—"

"Mom you can't make him sleep on the couch, why not my room like we used to?"

"You mean when you were 13...?" She says.

"Sure..."

"Hunnie I don't know, I trust you two it's just—"

"You have nothing to worry about Penny," Austin interferes. "I have a girlfriend, we've been dating for 4 months now. Ally is honestly just my friend."

Well that hurt.  
That hurt a lot.

Holy crap why does it hurt so bad.

I take a deep breath and steady my mind.  
Everything seems kinda fuzzy though, and I can't hear what my moms saying but she nods and Austin's turns back to me with a smile.

"C'mon Alls, I need to tell you about LA!"  
And with that he goes upstairs

-  
When I get to my room I just look at him sprawled out on the bed.

"Sorry about that, I know you hate when I lie to your parents but it's a lot easier to sneak into your room at night from the spare room, I have a feeling they'd catch me if I was walking up and down stairs at night."

"Huh? So you don't have a girlfriend?"

"No, I thought you knew that?"

Relief washes over me, but now a new thought sets in.

I'm going to be with Austin all night. It's the perfect opportunity to ask questions about my life.

But I can't tell him about Ana. He wouldn't believe me.

"Austin I know I've been acting super weird, and tonight won't help. But please don't think I'm going crazy with what I'm about to ask next. But can you just pretend... Say I lost all my memory of the past few years and you had to help get it back."

"Umm..." He sits up straight as I walk over and slide down next to him.

"You have to promise not to question why I'm doing this, I just need to know, then we can move past this all, promise?"

"I promise, now what's bothering you, cause you're kinda freaking me out."

"I know."  
"Okay so first. When did you move to LA?"

"I was like fourteen..."

"And what was my reaction like?"

"You where super supportive." He tells me.

"Was I upset at all?"

"I guess when I was getting in my car to go, but you where fine mostly."

"How long where you gone," I say slowly.

"About five months, then we moved back home."

"Where you famous?"

"Well I had got signed and had an album recoded and ready to sell thanks to you."

"Me?" This is new information.

"Yes, you helped me write all the songs. Except at the time you basically wrote them all cause I couldn't." He laughs. "When I got home we all just hung out and everything, then a month later the album was realised and our career rocketed."

"Our?!"

"Yes, Austin moon, pop star. Ally Dawson, secret song writer."

I smile, I can't believe I was apart of it all.

"What happened next?" I ask like a child listening to a story.

Austin leans backs and relaxes. "Well, I did a lot of gigs around Miami, spreading to all if Florida. Trish was my 'manager' at the time, but now she is for real. And Dez was our camera man, and the reason for my music videos."

"Who's Dez?"

Austin now, not freaking out anymore, answers me like it normal I don't know this.

"I met him in LA, he's my best friend—besides you— and he has a passion for directing. He's Wacky and weird and just plane awesome."

"He sounds nice," Austin and I aren't looking at each other anymore. We are both kinda lying on the floor, looking up at the Celling.

"Every few months I have to fly out to places to meet with certain people, it can be a day to a few weeks. Although sometimes I can be gone months. Like this time. I don't like it any more. When I was younger I didn't really mind, but now, not seeing you everyday is a challenge.

"When we turned 16 you lost your stage fright. I remember your first performance, I was so proud."

I can't believe I don't have a memory of this all.

"We we where 17 I when on my first tour," there's a giddiness in his voice, like he's reliving it. "It's also the same day you got signed my Ramone Records."

"Shut up." I sit up quickly. "Ronnie Ramone signed me!?"

"Yeah," Austin laughs. "You couldn't come on tour with us, but you made it for the last leg of our shows."

"Sound amazing,"

"It was... It still is, Jimmy said that after this new album comes out things are going to change for me. It's going to be great."

"I'm so happy you got to live your dream." I tell him.

"You to, I mean this is a colab album, so me and you will be doing everything for this one together," he joins me sitting up.

"Really? Both of us?"

"Yeah, you recorded the songs earlier this year."

"We're doing it together?!" I say in disbelief.

He nods and I leap forward hugging him. Properly, not afraid, no more questions.

I understand now, and I can't help but feel he understand that I truly didn't knew anything about this all.

It's also like it have him happiness, like he's re-living everything.

His arms around me tighten and I let out a laugh.

"I've missed you." He whispers

"I know, and I'm sorry for these past few days, but I can go back to normal now. I understand everything."

We pull back, but our faces are so close.

"Thank you for that." I tell him, "thank you for just doing that. And for coming back." My voice cracks but I don't want to start crying now.

"No problem, I'll always come back."

We both start to slowly lean in, I can basically feel him lips on mine, but lot quite as my mom opens the door with a tray of food.

We both jump back and luckily she didn't see us almost kiss.

That was close, I need to control myself better next time.

Austin's now standing helping her with the food, but he keeps giving me small glances.

Who am I kidding, I wanted to kiss Austin, and I wish I did.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Well I hope that was ok for you? As you know Maiya and I always write chapters together but I got a little carried away.. Plus this is me making up for all the times she's had to cover for me because I get lazy with updating. But don't worry, she keeps me straight, I could probably use her coaching with my other stories, haha!  
Anyways tell us your thoughts so far, until next time, bye!**


	10. Trouble with a Song

**Hello beauties! So I am giving you a warning, me and Lauren wrote a somewhat kinda, steamy part down there. Now, it's not M rated but it's pretty close. Just giving you a heads up. So... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Like Lauren said, if we owned Austin and Ally, it would be on abc family.**

* * *

I laid in my bed with my hands folded behind my head. I looked at the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling that I made my dad put up when I was little.

It made me think that I could fly away from everything.

"Hey Ally?" I heard Austin say from down on the floor.

"Yeah?" I answered stifling a yawn.

"Did something happen, while I was gone?" he said cautiously.

I turned over and leaned over the edge of the bed, resting my chin on my fists.

I looked down at his blonde hair crushed into the pillow as he twirled a pick necklace with his fingers.

I shook my head. "Not that I recall, why?"

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You just seem... different. Like you've gone through some tragic love story or something." He says looking up at me.

I wince at his words. A tragedy? Yup, definetly been through a few. A love story? Haven't quite got to that chapter yet.

I roll my eyes, shaking off what he just said.

"How so, Romeo?" I say grinning.

He smiles, but it's sad. Like the one he gave me the night he left.

"You just don't seem as light anymore. You use to just project sunlight from where you stood. But, ever since I got back, it's like your light went out."

I absorb what he just said and try to find an answer.

"I don't know, I guess something changed." I said keeping my focus on a loose thread on the comforter.

"I just kinda realised that, people leave. They don't stay forever, even though you want them too. You just don't want to share them with the world because, you think their yours."

I felt him looking at me intensly from the floor.

"I can feel you judging me down there." I laugh half-heartedly.

He shakes his head, blinking a few times.

"It's just... I didn't... You know I'm never gonna leave you, right Alls?"

I smile, but it doesn't reach my eyes.

"You know you don't have to sleep on the floor right?" I laugh, trying to hide the tears that were about to drip from my eyes, avoiding his question.

One got out though, and he saw it.

He lifted his finger up and thumbed it away, his touch lingering there.

He lowered his hand before getting up and scooting me over so he could fit.

I shook my head as I felt him climb in next to me.

I looked at my blonde best friend laying across from me.

"Do me a favor." he whispered.

"What?" I whispered closing my eyes.

I felt his hand slip into mine as sleep crept to the edges of my mind.

"I hate seeing you cry. Always have. Promise you won't do it again?" He said.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled as sleep carried me away on a sweet oasis.

* * *

"Ugh! We just can't get this chorus!" I said frustrated, jumping up from the piano bench.

Austin laghed at me and swiveled around to look at me.

I looked at my book in my hands, scribbling furiously. I just couldn't figure out the words to put down for the chorus.

We were in the practice room of Sonic Boom trying to write a new song. It wasn't going so well.

"No, that won't work either." I mumbled scratching out the words on the page.

I blew a piece of hair out my face, as I felt a prexcence settle in behind me.

I felt him breathing into my hair, his warmth behind me as he looked over my shoulder.

I was to focused on him that I didn't feel him snatch the book out of my hands.

"Austin!" I said spinning around trying to steal it back.

"You don't get this back till you calm down." He said holding it above my head.

I looked at him and smirked before I went for his stomach tackling him on to the couch.

He wasn't expecting it so he fell down on the carpet.

I wrestled the book from his hands, closing it triumphantly.

He looked at me and down to my lips. He was under me and I was laying on top of him.

I didn't realize how close we were so I stumbled off of him standing up.

I saw him get up out of the corner of my eye. He reached for me turning my head up.

Before I could react, I felt his lips press against mine.

I place my hand on his chest and quickly push back with shock.

I look up at him with my mouth hanging slightly open.

"Alls I'm so sorry I—"

I jump up on my tip toes and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down a little bit so we are the same level.  
I inch forward and his breath catches.

"Do you mean it." I ask with a seriousness, "Are you really sorry?"

"No."

That's all I need to know.

I latch my lips onto his as he snakes his arms around my waist, holding me closer than I thought was possible.

He sucks down on my bottom lip as I let out a low gasp of air and rejoin out our mouths opening mine slightly.

He takes this as a signal and tenderly slips his tongue against mine.

This is a new experience for me, but I like it.  
I like it a lot.

Austin– more hurriedly this time– pushes me up against the door and dips his head to nibble on my earlobe as we both catch out breath.

I entangle my fingers through his hair as I feel his heart beat through his chest.

"I've really missed you Ally," he breaths against the side of my face.

"Well then you can show me how happy your are we've been reunited."  
Well that's something I never expected to come out my mouth, but it's like I'm no longer in control.

He smiles down at me and we go back to my... New favourite Activity.

I'm guessing Austin's got the confidence bug aswell as he lifts my body up weightlessly and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Hmm," is all that comes out when I try to say something as he carries us over to the piano.

He places me on top of it, but I don't let go from around him.

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes, I'm almost afraid of what he's about to say.

"Where's this going?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really thinking about it..." I admit. "But I don't think I want to stop."

He nods and starts placing kisses up and down my neck.

It's feels really nice..

I tug at the bottom of his shirt until he pulls it off and I stare in awe.

Yes. I definitely prefer eighteen year old Austin to fourteen year old Austin.

I rub my thumbs over his abs and the thought settles in.

We are eighteen...

Eighteen means legal.

Eighteen mean over hormonal teenagers who have sex, that's not something I'm ready for.

Come to think if it Austin never mentioned anything about relationships last night.

Where we ever in a relationship? Was he?

Anxiety sets in and I try to move my head, but Austin's mouth is still latched to it.

"Austin," it comes out more of a week whimper, probably giving him the wrong message.

He moves up and presses against my lips once more.

I push him away, tears building up in my eyes.

I just off the piano, "I'm sorry I can't." I whisper.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks coming forward, but I back away, trying to straighten my hair and skirt.

"I'm sorry Austin." I shake my head and run out the door.

What have I done?

* * *

**Ok, yeah, I know the chapter was long. We wanted to give you a very long chapter before we go back to the dreaded... School. So anyway don't forget to review! Bye!**

**Stay lovely ;)**


	11. Head over Heels

**Hey guys! Its lynchxdipippa! And to be honest, i think your going to love this chapter, I mean, Laura and I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I swear I rewrote my part like 3 times. So I'm gonna stop talking and let you read so Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not feeling at all creative to write a rant on why disclaimers annoy me so much, but seriously we don't own anything even though you probobaly knew that already.**

* * *

I ran.

It was the only thing I could do.

I heard him calling my name, but I didn't care. I just kept running.

I ended up at an abandoned park, one I use to go to when I was little. I sat down on the abandoned swing, the paint chips falling from the chains.

I sat down, and brought my hand to my lips. I could still feel him there, no matter how hard I tried to forget it.

I felt tears sting my eyes and trickle down my cheeks. A lump formed in my throat, turning into a sob as my head fell in my hands.

He's my best friend, why did I kiss him?

I saw a bright light appear next to me, so I looked up. It was Ana.

Her glow contrasted the old playground around her as she sat down on the swing next to me.

I tried wiping my eyes, but my tears wouldn't stop.

"Ally, your to beautiful to be crying like that." she said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I just looked at the ground. She sighed.

"At least tell me why your crying." she said.

"I kissed him." I said, my voice shaky. "Why in the world did I kiss him?" I said swaying the swing as it creaked.

I looked up at Ana. She sighed.

"I hate to break it to you, but your in love." she said looking up at me.

I shook my head. "No, no I can't be, at least not with him."

"It's a little too late for that I believe." she said a light tone in her voice.

"Fine, maybe I do like him-"  
"Love." she interupted, pushing herself to start the swing.

"But, he doesn't like me back." I said.

She came down from her upward thrust, using the heel of her converse to skid to a stop.

She turned her head to look at me. "Your really dense aren't you?"

"No!" I said defensively.

"Then why do I have to spell this out for you? Why do you think Austin kissed you first?" she said, standing on the swing.

"Because he loves you too." she said softly, as she was letting me process.

"Otherwise he wouldn't have kissed you in the first place." she said rocking the swing.

"But I can't date him."  
"Why not?"

I looked up at Ana, the sun shining off her hair.

"I don't think I can deal with him leaving again." I say quietly.

She stops moving and looks at me.

"But that's why you made this wish. He's not going to leave again."

I walked back into the practice room, Austin was still sitting there on the piano bench.

His shirt was back on and he was fiddling with his fingers.

I clear my throat and as soon as his eyes land on me he's up faster than I can catch my next breath.

"Ally I'm so sorry—"

"It's okay Austin." I stop him, "It was my fault."

"It was anything but your fault." He introjects. "I made the first move then went to far, Ally I don't want to ruin our friendship. Please I'm so sorry."

He leans down and hugs me. I wrap my arms around his neck and squeeze him tight.

"I'm sorry to."

I lean my head back to look at him, out faces our so close again, but that's probably because we haven't let go yet.

"I don't want to ruin anything either." I tell him. "But who says it ruined anything?"

He let's go slightly, and I don't like it.

"Ally what happned can never happen again, let's just agree to forget it ever happened."

He fully let's go and walks over to the piano.

I'm still standing at the door dumbfound.

"Maybe I don't want to forget." I say quietly.

His head snaps up quickly.

"It's been a really weird few weeks, like really weird. But you're here, and I couldn't be more happy." I smile. "Everytime I look at you I get butterflies. The other night when we nearly kissed... That moment before my mom came in, I was so excited—scared— but excited.

"I regretted every minute after that, until we kissed here. The fact that you made the first move just proves you wanted it as much as me." I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Sure things got a little... heated, but I didn't mind. I'm not really for 'that' just yet, but the making out part is definatly something I wouldn't mind making a regular thing," I joke.

But he's not laughing.

Not smiling.

He's just staring.

This can't be good.

"I don't know if you feel exactly the same way I do, but I know there's something in there for me. And there's no way I'm going to just stay friends, so even if you don't think it'll work, I'll make it. I'll—"

I'm cut off when Austin rushes over the room again cupping my face and pressing his lips to mine.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." He gasps. "Ally I'm head over heels for you."

I let out a breathy laugh.

"I feel like you've covered most of what the guy should say..." He jokes, earning more giggles from me. "But at least I get to do this part."

I can't stop smiling.

"Ally, will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will," I say almost to quickly.

He leans down and kisses me once more.

"I'm going to make sure this will be perfect." He mumbles against my lips.

Perfect.

Why does that word give me so much dread?

* * *

**Finally! Do you know how long I have wanted this to happen? So, yeah I'm as happy as you are. So the next chapter will probably be done soon, and full of Auslly fluff to make you happy. Until next time.**

**Stay lovely ;)**


	12. Premiere

**Hey y'all! I just want to say thank you for all these reviews and follows and favorites! It means the world to us that you love this story as much as we love writing it. So I'm going to stop and let you read while I cry over how amazing you all are so... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If they don't figure out we don't own Austin and Ally, I just might go on strike.**

* * *

I take a deep breath and look into the mirror, fixing my earring.

"It's okay," I repeat to myself. "You aren't afraid anymore."

There's a knock on my door and Austin walks in.

We look at each other with the mirror.

"You look... Incredible." He breathes coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"So do you." I smile, but it doesn't quite reach my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Austin spins me around to face him.

I shrug. "I'm just a little nervous."

"About the premier or us going together?"

"Both, I mean I've never been to a premier before, what do we even do, and our fans will be there. What do I do when I see them? What do they look like?"

There's that terrified look Austin gives me when I say something like that.

"I mean... This is our first premier right?"

"No," Austin shakes his head. "Ally—"

"Please!" I say a little too sharp. "Please don't ask."

He just nods.

"How are people going to react to us being together."

"Well I mean Trish only left me with a minor bruise, and she's the biggest problem we had to deal with, I'm sure it will be fine." Austin grins.

"Are our lives always this busy?"

There's silence.

"I mean, sometimes I forget."

Austin mumbles something under his breath, it sounded like "I know."

"Doesn't matter," I brush past him.

"Hey," he holds me hand. "Everything is going to be ok." He kissed my forehead.

"Let's just go." I whisper pulling him along.

I sat in the front seat of Austin's car as he drives us to the premiere. Their was silence other than the low music on the radio.

"You really do look incredible Alls." He said glancing at me from the wheel.

I looked down smoothing out the skirt of my dress.

"Thanks, Austin."

I chose to wear a white dress to the premiere. It has a top that covers my chest with a thin material, with someting thicker underneath for a sweetheart neckline. The collar is like a polo, with beads lining it.

It fits my waist with a black bow tying around and landing in front. The skirt goes down to just above my knees. I braided the sides of my hair to wrap around and make a crown, while the rest of my curls flow around my face and down my back.

Austin somehow matched me, with a black blazer over a white t-shirt, with black jeans running the length of his legs.

I crossed my white heels that were styled like mary janes as I saw the camera flashes in the distance.

I sucked in a breath and breathed out, trying to remember that I wasn't scared anymore.

Austin looked worried, biting his lip so that it was white. I closed my eyes and felt my lashes touch my cheeks.

I heard screaming and yelling as we pulled up to the red carpet.

"You ready?" He said looking at me.

I sighed and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He pushed open the door and a smile broke out on his face. He threw the valet his keys as he walked around and opened my door.

I saw his hand reach in through the flashing lights.

I grabbed it and hoisted myself up from the car and stepped out.

I was blinded by millions of flashes and my ears rung from all the screming fans.

I smilled as I felt Austin' arm go around my waist. It gave me comfort, it made me think that I could do this.

We started walking down the carpet together, making the screams get even louder.

We posed for pictures together, turning multiple angles.

"Austin put your arms around Ally!" One camera shouted.

I heard him laugh before arms slid around my waist, holding me from behind. I placed my hands on top of his and looked up at him smiling.

We took pictures like that, then split up to sign autographs and take single pictures.

"Over the shoulder, Over the shoulder!" I turned and and looked over spotting Austin taking a picture with a fan, making me smile wider.

After interviews and pictures and autographs we finally got inside.

I laughed. "Wow."

Austin looks at me. "You act like that's not normal." he says looking at me.

I laugh nervously. "Yeah! I meant... that... they were really happy we were together." I said.

He looked at me strangely before shaking it off. "Let's just get inside for the premiere." he said grabbing my hand.

I nodded before I said anything else that would ruin everything.

* * *

**Ok, you dont have to say anything. We had a lot of trouble trying to figure out what to do for this chapter, so I guess its kind of a filler? Any ways I have news. I Lynchxdipippa, start school tomorrow and LauraRauraRoss started today. So our updating might not be as frequent as it was during the holidays. But we still will have at least one chapter up every week. So, until next time,**

**Stay lovely ;)**


End file.
